Drivers, passengers, or other occupants of a vehicle or automobile may experience emergencies, such as a medical emergency or suffer from effects of a medical condition while driving or operating a vehicle. Such medical conditions may prevent the driver of the vehicle from operating the vehicle effectively, performing a driving task or driving operation, or reacting in time to a road hazard. As a result, the driver may pose a risk to him or herself and/or cause an inconvenience or create a dangerous scenario for surrounding traffic or other bystanders, such as pedestrians.